


Bunny Butler

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [58]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Omega Verse, Or?, Public Sex, References to Knotting, School Festivals, Semi-Public Sex, Student Council, Unsafe Sex, or College Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur is doing a favour for a friend - he just didn't expect it to be as revealing as it is. And he had hoped to keep it from his boyfriend...





	Bunny Butler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadaf_Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaf_Awesome/gifts).



Arthur was not entirely sure how this had happened. Oh, he knew the events that had led to this. But it didn't seem real as he stared at himself in the full length mirror. Desperately, he tried to think of some excuse his omega best friend would accept but he'd already used his best ones and had only gotten an apologetic, "That's a shame..." It had made him feel so guilty...

So, to summarise, event #1: his boyfriend and alpha, Alfred F. Jones, had prodded the Student Council of the college (of which he was a minor member – when he bothered to turn up), to do a Japanese-style school festival to raise money for both the Students' Union and charity. There would be unique cafés and fun things to do, all made by the students for the students and held just before the Spring Break. Arthur, who was the Student Council Secretary, advocated for it, thinking it was a novel idea to do what previous council's had failed to do. Namely, making money and encouraging people to join various clubs.

Event #2 was that his club, a manga and anime club (Arthur was only on the member list in order to boost numbers, as asked for by his friend), needed their own unique thing. They'd opted for a café, intending to do maids ("as befits an anime club"). Unfortunately, Elizaveta had overheard the anime club's president and treasurer discussing it and utilised it for her Romance Club. (Which could only lead to trouble.)

For the 3rd event, Arthur had been stopped by Kiku to talk about their lack of members. The club, though it had been started a few years before, had lost a lot of its active members over the years and Kiku was practically building it up from scratch. But with the, frankly, crazy range of clubs in the college, he had been struggling. As such, they needed someone to help them on the day. Arthur had accepted without a second thought as, though he would be busy in the lead up, Kiku was his best friend – not counting Alfred, of course – and he wanted to help him.

The 4th event occurred when Arthur was working in the Union and discovered the proposition for Kiku's club to have butlers in their café. A particular type of butler... Seeing this, Arthur had hurried to see him, demanding to know what was going on. Poor Kiku had been so apologetic, saying Arthur didn't need to do it, that Arthur felt awkward and guilty. He was quick to assure Kiku that he'd do it, if only because he kept his promises. He hadn't told Alfred what was happening because he knew the alpha would have put a stop to it.

After all, what alpha wanted their omega to parade around wearing nothing but bunny ears, a collar with bowtie, a bunny tail tied around his hips and a small apron? Arthur stared at himself, lip curling at how awful he looked. Though he had a little muscle from continuing to swim as often as he could and from the archery club, he was nothing like Ludwig whom Kiku had also managed to rope in. Ludwig's muscles were on full show, his arse clenched whenever Arthur saw him turned around. He honestly looked like the perfect alpha and the perfect sexy butler. Arthur looked like an idiot.

Maybe that was why he had the bunny ears rather than the wolf or cat ones.

Sighing, Arthur smoothed his apron down for the umpteenth time and prayed for a miracle. Unfortunately, he saw movement in the mirror instead and glanced up to see Kiku standing behind him in his full butler outfit, complete with _actual clothes_. The only silly thing Kiku was wearing was a thin moustache. Since he was organising everything, he apparently needed pockets for reasons unknown and so was dressed like an actual butler. So were the girls, Arthur had heard, even if Mei had been leaning towards dressing in just an apron, too. Lili had, thankfully, dissuaded her with a well-timed comment about how she had wanted to see her in a full outfit.

"You look fine, Arthur," said Kiku, cheerfully.

"I look stupid, Kiku," Arthur retorted. "I can't go out there like this."

"If you really think you can't..." Kiku murmured, ducking his head down to stare at his shoes.

"Urgh, stop that!" Arthur said, turning to properly face him. He folded his arms when he noticed Kiku's eyes darting up and down. "I'll do it. Just... Alfred had better not see me. God only knows what he'll do if he finds out."

"I won't let him in," Kiku assured him.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "How are you planning on doing that? He knows I'm here."

"I'll find a way," Kiku assured him with a small smile. Arthur felt that the smile was more dangerous than it seemed.

“Hmm.”

With nothing else to be done and the café about to open, Arthur was ushered out from the small lecture room he had been getting ready in and into the adjoining, larger room. Usually, it was used as a lecture room as well but the chairs and little desks had been cleared and bigger tables and comfortable chairs brought in. All of the anime club members had donated the chairs so it was a mismatched collection of armchairs and dining chairs with cushions attached. Kiku had decorated with origami cranes which hung from the ceiling, not too many to be overwhelming but enough to be impressive. Each table had a different coloured lantern in the middle of it and that was how they were going to tell which order was for where. In the other adjoining room, as far as Arthur was aware, someone had set up a place for little camping stoves and an area for making sandwiches. There would be jugs of tea and coffee and hot chocolate, as well.

Kiku gathered all the butlers in front of the main door where Mei had set up a sign to entice students in. He assigned them all a table: Arthur was given the green table. “Now,” Kiku added. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that the omegas have tables in the middle of the room. That's so the alphas can keep an eye on them and make sure no-one’s being harassed. Try to time going into the 'kitchen' so that there is at least one alpha in this room at all times.”

Finished with his speech, Kiku bowed slightly and made his way to the door, a little notebook in his hand. The rest of them milled around, everyone trying not to look at each other. Then the ‘festival’ started and people began to trickle in. Arthur kept his apron tugged down and prayed it would be over soon.

* * *

For some reason, Arthur found himself constantly rushing to and from the room with the food and drinks. His table was seemingly more popular than others. Men and women alike stared at him when he approached and he had to resist tugging his apron down. He'd made that mistake already, not realising the action made his arse stick out until someone wolf-whistled at him.

“Hello,” he said when a new batch had settled. “Welcome to the Butler Bonanza. I’m Arthur and I’ll be your butler today.”

“I can't believe it's true,” said one of the alphas.

“What is?” asked Arthur with a puzzled frown.

“Aw, ain't he cute,” said another alpha. “How about you come home with me? You can be my butler full time.” He gave Arthur a leery grin.

“No, thanks.” Arthur tried not to scowl at them. “Do you-?”

“Be your butler?” the first alpha demanded, glancing at his friend in amusement. “Nah, bruh, don't do that. Just make him come.”

The alphas roared with laughter, their eyes raking up and down Arthur's body. Feeling exposed, Arthur grabbed up the tray he held loosely at his side and hugged it to his chest in the hopes of stopping their stares. He glowered at them all, his cheeks feeling hot, which only made them laugh all the more. None of his other patrons had been so bad. Sure, they'd been flirty or joked or mocked him but nobody had openly made such lewd comments.

“Look,” Arthur began, hoping to get away from them as soon as possible.

But one of them suddenly leaned back on his chair and interrupted him. “Hey,” he said with a low chuckle. “You think he's wet back here?”

Realising that the man was staring at his arse, Arthur's eyes widened. His distress could probably be smelled from the corridor. “Stop-” he started to say.

He was cut off by a familiar growl which was accompanied by a familiar scent: the smell of chocolate and melted marshmallows mixed with the sour smell of bad fruit. “Hey, pal,” the alpha behind him snapped. “His eyes are up _here_.”

Every one of the alphas stopped laughing. At first they glared over Arthur's shoulder. Then, slowly, they all paled. The first alpha raised his hands in surrender. “Jesus, man,” he said, trying to sound angry and failing when his voice wavered. “We were just having a bit of fun-”

“Get out.” The words were barely audible within the growl it was wrapped in.

Carefully, the alphas stood and filtered out. The room was silent. Arthur could hear his alpha’s breathing behind him. A hand gripped his upper arm - he didn't remember it getting there. He hugged the tray tighter. Finally, the last alpha escaped Arthur's field of vision and he relaxed a little, well aware no-one could see the back of him now that he was obscured by his boyfriend.

Things slowly picked up again, the chatter building up to the levels it had been before. The other butlers looked concerned but they didn't approach. Alfred’s grip tightened till it hurt a little. Arthur flinched and the grip instantly slackened.

“Come with me,” Alfred ordered.

Instead of protesting as he normally would when Alfred took on that tone, Arthur quickly nodded. He let Alfred lead him to the main door. Arthur didn't dare look at Alfred but shrank against his side as he marched him along.

Kiku stepped into their path. “Arthur,” he said, his eyes wide. “I’m so sorry. I never imagined…”

Before Arthur could respond, Alfred pulled him around the other omega. Alfred was unnaturally silent as he took long strides into the hallway. People saw them and parted like the Red Sea. They went along the corridor and around the corner where Alfred pulled Arthur into an empty lecture hall. He slammed the door shut.

“What. The _fuck_ . Are you _doing_?” Alfred demanded.

When Arthur looked up at him, he could see that Alfred was furious. His face was red and his blue eyes were narrowed behind his glasses. Ducking his head, Arthur said, “I’m helping Kiku.”

“By wearing that?!”

“Yes,” Arthur replied, trying to summon up the gumption to argue back. But he was still feeling a little shaken and he could only add, in a small voice, “I didn't know he was going to do this when I promised to help.”

“Why didn't you _tell_ me?!” Alfred demanded.

“I didn't want you to… to stop me,” Arthur replied. “I thought-”

“You thought you'd do it in secret?”

“No! That's not-”

“I would've done it, too!” Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur paused, staring at Alfred with wide eyes. His boyfriend was wearing his usual hoodie (made to look like a bomber jacket from WWII) and jeans. It covered up his physique which was all toned muscles and tanned skin. Imagining Alfred in a skimpy apron with, say, wolf ears and tail had Arthur turning red.

“Y-You… You would… Really?” Arthur said, weakly.

Alfred’s gaze was intense. “I would've made sure you were safe. And I definitely woulda made sure those assholes were put at my table so I could teach ‘em a lesson!”

“Oh,” said Arthur, touched by the gesture. Feeling a little off-balance from the quick pace of the unfolding events, Arthur tried to brush it off as nothing to worry about. “They were just trying to make me feel bad about myself,” Arthur told Alfred.

“No, they weren't.”

“What?” Arthur raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “You think those idiots found me desirable.”

“Of course they did. How could they not, with you looking so sexy?”

“Sexy?” Arthur scoffed. “I look horrid. I expect-”

Suddenly, Alfred grabbed Arthur by his arms and pulled him towards him. Startled, Arthur dropped the tray he was still holding, stumbling after Alfred as he dragged Arthur towards a desk. He shoved Arthur against it and, before Arthur could question what was happening, Alfred cupped his face - none too gently - and smashed their lips together. Arthur made a muffled sound of protest before he registered the smell of fireworks and rum, the particular smell Alfred gave off when he was aroused and wanted to have sex. His eyes widened momentarily before fluttering shut. Letting his hands fall on Alfred’s chest, he kissed back with just as much vigour as Alfred.

Alfred pressed against him, stepping between his legs to get closer. His arms were now around Arthur, holding him tight, Arthur's chest warming a little from the heat from the alpha. Relaxing even further into it, Arthur let his legs widen further, allowing Alfred in. He could feel himself getting slick as they continued kissing and he ached to have Alfred inside of him. It was almost the same ache he felt when he was in heat yet he knew he wasn't and was quite content to let Alfred take the lead.

When Alfred eventually pulled away in order to let Arthur breathe, he kissed at Arthur's cheeks and jaw, nibbling the latter just before ducking down even more. Arthur tilted his head back as he struggled to regulate his breathing. Alfred took advantage of Arthur's submission to kiss there, feather-light as he shifted until, finally, he picked a spot and sank his teeth in. Groaning, Arthur curled his fingers around the edge of the desk, clinging to it as he felt himself getting harder. Alfred sucked at his skin until he deemed himself satisfied and drew away, licking over what would surely be a mark. But Alfred wasn't finished and moved over slightly, biting at Arthur's Adam's apple.

"Please," Arthur breathed before he realised what he was doing. "No, wait, Al. We-We can't..."

"Can't what?" said Alfred, his lips brushing against Arthur's skin.

"Not here."

"What can't we do here?" Alfred asked, innocently. He wasn't as innocent as he sounded, of course, as his hands began to stroke up and down Arthur's sides. Tingling sparks of arousal spread throughout the omega's body and he shuddered.

"We can't-" Arthur tried, only to be interrupted by his own gasp as Alfred began to bite at another part of his neck. He scraped together his thoughts once more and forced out the words. "We can't have sex here." His hands trembled as they latched onto Alfred's shoulders, weakly trying to push him away.

"Why not?" asked Alfred, taking his mouth lower to bite at Arthur's collarbone.

"Because... Because..." Arthur was finding it hard to concentrate. " _Fuck_ ," he hissed as Alfred sucked another point on his collarbone. "Dammit, Al, stop. Someone... Someone might-"

"Walk in on us?" Alfred suggested, licking his way from the mark he'd just made, up Arthur's neck and under his chin, all the way to Arthur's lips. "That's just too bad," he said, trying to sound sad but sounding smug instead. "I’d like to keep you all to myself. But… Maybe it can be part of your _punishment_."

Arthur wasn't too far gone not to notice the wording. "'Part of'?" he asked. "What do you mean, 'part of'."

"Well," said Alfred, slowly. "I've decided that I want to punish my little bunny properly. And I can't do that here. Besides," Alfred added, "this is supposed to be me showing you how sexy you are."

"And... And you fucking me means...?"

"That, as soon as I saw you, I wanted to bend you over that table and fuck you." Alfred pressed a quick, loving kiss to Arthur's lips, coaxing him down from his lust-muddled state. "This," Alfred continued, gesturing at Arthur's 'outfit', "is the sexiest thing I've seen you wear. Well. Apart from that pirate costume. Oh, and the glasses! And I've seen you in your heats, so there's that-"

"Aren't you a little biased?" Arthur asked in amusement, squirming as he fought his desire to be touched.

"Maybe," Alfred agreed. "But the only reason I was at the café was because people were saying they'd been served by the sexiest omega. They mentioned your name." Alfred pouted. "They're not meant to see you like this."

Smiling fondly at him, Arthur placed a sweet kiss on Alfred's lips. "I promise you, Al: from now on, I'll tell you if I'm going to be dressed... sexily."

"You should run all costumes by me," Alfred stated, a smirk growing on his lips. "Then I can decide which ones I wanna fuck you in."

Arthur shuddered. "Are you- Are you going to get on with it? I'm already wet."

"Oh?" said Alfred with invested interest. He drew an arm back and reached down between them, his fingers brushing the edge of Arthur's hole. Arthur gasped and arched his back, his feet leaving the floor momentarily, balancing precariously on the edge of the desk. When he had settled again, feet firmly on the floor, he saw that Alfred was holding his hand in the air. A clear fluid coated the tips of his fingers, some of it drooping slightly before dripping onto the floor between them. Arthur's breath caught as he watched Alfred move his hand to and fro.

Then Alfred popped the digits into his mouth and sucked on them, making Arthur moan, clutching at Alfred's shoulders.

" _Alfred_ ," Arthur admonished. "You can't- shouldn't- _Don't_."

Chuckling, Alfred let his hands trail down Arthur's chest. "Did that turn you on?"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur didn't respond. But he pulled Alfred back to him, intent on a kiss. Alfred had other ideas, however, and ducked down further to kiss at Arthur's collarbone. Arthur let his hands trail from Alfred's shoulders to his hair, tangling in the strands there. With tiny bites, Alfred made his way to one of Arthur's nipples and bit at it before sucking it into his mouth. Arthur gasped and keened, using his hands to push Alfred's head closer and closer to his body, keeping him pinned exactly where the omega wanted him. Alfred made an airy humming sound, an indication that he was pleased.

Giving his nipple one last lick, Alfred moved across, escaping Arthur's hold. As Alfred kissed and licked his way across to his other nipple, Arthur let his hands fall to Alfred’s shoulders, clinging to him. Alfred smiled around Arthur's nipple as he repeated what he had done before. Arthur let loose a low groan, aching for more, for Alfred to touch him. Once he'd given Arthur's nipple its last lick, Alfred slid to the side to mark him there before he pulled away to look at Arthur.

“Al,” Arthur whimpered, desperate for him.

“I want to eat you out,” Alfred told him, sending pleasurable tingles throughout Arthur's body. “But I also wanna fuck you. What do _you_ want?”

“Both, God, fuck. Just fuck me!” Arthur demanded, babbling now that his aroused body was getting so needy.

Smiling, Alfred pressed a gentle kiss to Arthur's lips. “Yeah. I suppose I’d better get you back to your work.”

Blinking, Arthur frowned at him. “What, the café? But I can't go back there _now_ \- I’ll smell of sex.”

“Good,” said Alfred, growling. “Then everyone will know you have an alpha and they’ll back off.”

“You can't-”

“I can,” Alfred said with a cheeky grin. “‘Cause you’ll go back even if I say not to, won't you?”

“Well, I-”

“See?”

“After a shower!” Arthur protested. “I wouldn't-”

Alfred leaned forward and whispered into Arthur's ear. “Don't you want to go back _knowing_ people will know what you’ve been up to?” Arthur shuddered at his words and Alfred chuckled. “See? You like that idea.”

“I-” Arthur gave up then, his lust drowning out the sensible part of him. He wrapped his arms around Alfred’s shoulders. “Please,” he begged. He punctuated the word by thrusting his hips upwards, seeking Alfred’s touch.

“Anything for my adorable little bunny,” Alfred responded. He immediately reached down between them.

“I thought I was ‘sexy’,” Arthur managed to say before Alfred sunk two fingers at once inside of him, helped along by the copious amount of slick Arthur's body was currently producing. Arthur gasped, arching back as he tried to grind down on Alfred's fingers. He almost slipped from the table and had to quickly put one hand down to grip its edge.

“That, too,” Alfred murmured, his voice already husky.

He started to finger Arthur open in earnest, leaving Arthur neither the breath nor the wherewithal to make a retort. Arthur could feel those long digits within him, thrusting in and out and dragging deliciously along his inner walls. They curled and prodded before Alfred began to scissor them apart, clearly eager to get into Arthur. The omega didn't mind, letting his head fall backwards or forwards whenever a particular touch sparked a wave of ecstasy, moaning all the while.

Eventually, Alfred deemed him ready for a third finger and easily slid it in. As Arthur gasped at feeling even fuller than before, Alfred did his usual routine of peppering Arthur's face with kisses. It always relaxed Arthur and he sighed happily, smiling at his boyfriend. Alfred grinned back.

“You're so good for me, baby. Always so open. Just for me, yeah?”

“Only ever for you,” Arthur confirmed in a shaky voice. “Please, Al,” he added for, though Alfred’s thrusting fingers were making him feel full and the way he twisted them hit all the right places, he yearned for something bigger.

“You ready?” asked Alfred in mild amusement. “That was fast. Maybe you’ve morphed into an actual bunny-man.”

Arthur blinked several times, hissing in displeasure when Alfred removed his fingers. His brain worked against the fog of lust till it cleared enough for him to frown up at Alfred. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, y’know,” Alfred said, rubbing at Arthur's arms as he pecked him on the cheek. “‘Cause they fuck a lot, right? So we're fucking like rabbits.”

There was a pause during which they both blinked at each other, Alfred with his eyebrows raised as if what he'd just declared was something everyone said on a daily basis. “I cannot believe you just said that,” said Arthur with a sigh.

Alfred pouted. “I’m just trying to roleplay.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure rabbits don't make much noise so don't speak and fuck me.”

Brightening, Alfred grinned. “Someone's eager,” he said in a sing-song voice.

But he did as he was told and let go of Arthur to undo his jeans. Arthur had to let go of his shoulder to brace himself on the desk, watching him shove his clothes out of the way of his dick, eager to get inside Arthur just as much as Arthur wanted him. Once Alfred’s long, thick cock was on display, the girth of it curving upwards, he reached for Arthur again. Arthur held up a hand, frowning.

“Off,” he ordered, plucking at the sleeve of Alfred’s hoodie.

The alpha snorted in amusement but obediently pulled it over his head. Before Arthur could say anything, he also removed his long-sleeved Stormtrooper shirt. Arthur tried not to sigh at the sight of it. Soon, he was shirtless, displaying his muscles in all their glory. Arthur _did_ sigh happily at the sight of them and reached for Alfred who stepped forward, allowing Arthur to slide his hands over his flawless body.

“Are you ready now?” Alfred asked.

“Yes.”

Without further ado, Alfred grabbed hold of Arthur's hips and pushed against his hole. He slid in easily, stretching Arthur in just the right way. Arthur gasped and swore, clutching at Alfred's thick arms, his nails digging in. Pushing further and further in, Alfred didn't stop till his knot was against Arthur's rim. It wouldn't expand with Alfred not being in his rut but it would provide another stretch once Arthur was loose enough to take it.

They stayed like that for a minute, both panting. Arthur could feel Alfred in all his glory and he wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to be there like that forever. After a while, Alfred picked Arthur up, setting him gently on the desk. Arthur smiled at that, curling his legs loosely around Alfred's waist.

"Well?" he said. He squeezed Alfred's arms. "You can move."

"Good," said Alfred, smirking. He did as Arthur had asked, pulling out until only the tip of his dick was inside Arthur. Then he slowly slid back in. In and out, in and out, a steady pace, the entirety of Alfred's length dragging inside of Arthur in such a way that he began to lose control. He groaned and moaned and pleaded for more. Alfred obeyed without question, speeding up.

Soon, Alfred was pounding into Arthur, the omega's toes curling in midair, his nails scratching at Alfred as he scrabbled to pull Alfred in, in, _in_. Arthur's hips shifted as much as he could, trying to meet Alfred with every thrust. Whenever Alfred was fully inside him, Arthur felt wonderful, stuffed full. His own cock was hard, the apron still draped over it sending tingling arousal shooting through it whenever the material shifted. Pressure seemed to build within Arthur until he felt the intense need to come, wanted nothing more.

"Please," he pleaded, looking up at the determined face of his boyfriend. "Alfred, please. _More_ . God, fuck me _harder_."

Grunting in response, his chest heaving, Alfred shifted until he was holding Arthur's thighs. He pushed them backwards, spreading Arthur's legs, bending him in half until he was lying back on the desk completely. Arthur had to grab hold of the edge of the desk so as not to go shooting off as Alfred began to go even faster, the change in angle driving him deeper. Briefly, the annoying sensation of something underneath Arthur had him distracted, reminding Arthur of the tail he was still wearing. Alfred started to make the thrusts harder as soon as Arthur was in position and Arthur began to feel his knot slamming against his rim with every one.

"Can I-?" Alfred tried to say, gasping as Arthur squeezed around him. "Put it in?"

" _Yes_ , please," Arthur gasped, trying to move and get his knot in himself.

Alfred grinned at that and gave a single, short, hard thrust. Arthur's hole stretched almost willingly to accommodate him. He yelled, the burning sensation almost overwhelming. But Alfred stopped as soon as he was fully inside, waiting for Arthur's heavy breathing to even out. Arthur clutched at him, his heart pounding, his eyes fixed on a bead of sweat which was slowly making its way down Alfred's temple.

Feeling good, very good, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders again and drew him down, close enough to kiss. He took full advantage of the closeness to plant a messy, wet one on him. After Alfred had kissed him for a while, he began to thrust once more, slow again. His thrusts were quick to speed up, his knot dragging against Arthur's rim each time. Arthur couldn't keep quiet when he felt that, combined with the fullness inside of him. It began to build up within him, crescendoing into his climax.

Everything was reduced to sensations. Kisses with bites to his lower lip. The friction inside him. A feeling of being stretched wider and wider by Alfred's knot. Kisses to his neck. Biting, sucking, licking marks. His nails scraping along Alfred's back. Gasping, grunting, pleading, groans and moans, cries of pleasure. Alfred's whispers: "You're so good, baby, so good for me. So tight, too. You're perfect. My little bunny." The latter made Arthur shudder, a thrill going through him at the thought of Alfred calling him that more often.

Then Alfred shifted slightly, almost dropping Arthur's legs, and he began to hit Arthur's prostate. Arthur cried out, almost sobbing at the pleasure that shot through him. "There! Alfred, there! Please, oh, please, please, please!" He lost track of what he was saying but he knew that he was begging, yearning for more.

That made Alfred come, almost without warning. The alpha gasped, said, "Art, I'm-!" and he spilled himself inside of Arthur. His knot tried to swell but didn't fully do so; Alfred would be able to pull out once he was finished. It took a few moments for Alfred to finish, the sheer amount of his cum stuffing Arthur completely.

Arthur felt as if he was on a cliff edge, precariously balancing, swaying to and fro as he walked along it. He was impossibly aroused, so close he could almost taste it. But, with the movements stopped, he didn't have enough, needed more. Unable to move, frozen in place, he whimpered, his bleary eyes finding Alfred's. Those blue eyes widened before something suddenly wrapped around Arthur's cock. He gasped, then, trying to fuck into the touch. With a tight grip, Alfred began to stroke him, the material of the apron trapped between his hand and Arthur's dick. The slow movements sped up until Arthur's body arched, his toes curled once more and he came with a gasp and Alfred's shortened name on his lips.

They stayed together once they'd finished, both of them with their arms around the other, simply breathing. Arthur felt lighter than air, floating into lazy kisses with his boyfriend. Alfred slipped out after a while, pulling away slightly to grab his t-shirt and clean between Arthur's legs and his own cock. Then he grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on, balling up the t-shirt and sticking it in its pouch. Once he'd done up his jeans once more, he reached down to Arthur and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Are you all right?" he murmured, as he always did after they'd had sex.

Smiling, Arthur nodded. "Of course." He reached up and cupped Alfred's cheek, rubbing at it with his thumb before he pulled him down into a soft kiss. "Thank you," he added, "for standing up for me."

"You're welcome," said Alfred, cheerfully. "But I know you would probably have done something yourself."

"I was about ready to hit them over the head with the tray."

"Are you really gonna go back in there?" Alfred asked with a worried frown.

"No-one will harass me," Arthur reassured him. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'll just tell them that my big, strong alpha has already chased away some idiots."

"Right. But... I was thinking more about the apron..."

"What?" asked Arthur, glancing down. His eyes widened: there was a big stain on it, right in the middle. "I-! What-What am I going to do?! Kiku's going to be mad – this is his! And-And my clothes are in the other room. I can't go out there with this on!" He tugged at it, grimacing when it momentarily stuck to his soft cock.

"Well, there's the tray," Alfred suggested, stepping over to pick it up.

"What about it?"

"Use that to cover yourself up instead of the apron."

Arthur gaped at him. "What?! What if I drop it! Or I forget I've got nothing on underneath?!"

Looking amused, Alfred shrugged a shoulder. "I mean, just till you get back and ask Kiku for another one."

"Are you insane-?!"

"Think of it as another part of your punishment," Alfred said with a cheeky grin. Arthur glared at him. "Hey," said Alfred, raising his hands in an innocent gesture. He almost hit himself in the face with the tray but continued, regardless. "Not my fault you decided not to tell me about this."

Sighing, Arthur took the tray. "How many parts does this 'punishment' contain?"

"Well, fucking you in a lecture hall was one," Alfred said, counting them off on his fingers. "Being without the apron is another." He paused then and reached out, shoving Arthur around until his back was to him. Before Arthur could react with much more than a puzzled grunt, Alfred began to tug at the knot of the strings holding the apron up. "Then, tonight, we're gonna have to do something that'll let me see this" – Arthur felt a strange movement just above the crack of his arse and realised Alfred had flicked the bunny tail – "while I fuck you."

Unable to suppress a shudder at the thought of it, Arthur pulled away, the apron sliding away from him. "Three parts?" He turned to raise an eyebrow at Alfred, making sure to hold the tray in front of him.

"Maybe more."

"Why so many?" Arthur asked in confusion, mildly amused.

"Because you're sexy all the time and _especially_ like that," Alfred promptly answered. "I wanna fuck you in every possible way I can."

"Like a rabbit?" Arthur suggested, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah." Alfred handed Arthur his apron, balled up so that no-one could see the stain. "Also, I'm totally meant to be at the Football's pie throwing stand. So, I'll see you at my place later."

"Wait!" Arthur cried as Alfred sauntered towards the door. "You're just gonna leave me here?!"

"Yup!" Alfred replied – and he proved the statement true by leaving.

Arthur stared after him for a while, half-expecting Alfred to have been joking. He waited a few minutes and, a few minutes after that, was soon standing before Kiku with an ashamed expression and a ducked head, asking for a new apron. His friend handed him one and, when Arthur looked up at him in surprise, ushered him into the changing area with only a few words. "Don't worry, Arthur – I thought these might get dirty."

**Author's Note:**

> NB: I decided that, in this universe, knotting only takes place when alphas are in their rut (which Alfred isn't). Their ruts usually become in sync with their omega's heats when they properly mate. 
> 
> Meanwhile, male omegas are only usually fertile during their heats. So Arthur can't get pregnant from this. Or he _shouldn't_ but everyone's different, so.
> 
> The two of them are usually pretty careful but if they don't have condoms on them, they don't bother panicking. They've been together since the last year of high school and they're both in 2nd/3rd year of uni so they don't see it being a problem if Arthur _does_ end up pregnant.
> 
> Anyway, Arthur secreted his outfit away with him and they had fun that night.


End file.
